


On a cold moon

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [12]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adventure, Bonding with Chopper, Family, Gen, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not Ezra's idea of a good day, not by a long shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still making my way through star wars episodes, but I'm closing in on the next season haha. I got a few ideas by now

Being chased by first Imperials, then a group of pirates, then Imperials then PIRATES again before finally stealing one of the pirate shuttle ships before escaping with them hot on his and Chopper's tail was not the start of a good day. Of course the shuttle they had stolen was only half repaired from whatever skirmish the pirates had bought it into. That was seriously not what Ezra considered a good start of the day.

Nor did his bleeding head from where one of the pirates had pistol whipped him hard count as a good day. He might have a concussion, perhaps. Hmm bit hard to tell.

His day only got 'better' when he miscalculated the hyperdrive and ended up in a screaming track, going straight towards a planet he wasn't quite sure what was called. “Chopper! Tell me you got a message of to Hera or got the damn communication relay fixed!” He yelled, trying to smooth the trajectory they were forced into thanks to the gravitation of the planet.

There was loud warbling and then Hera's frantic tones rung through the shuttle. “-ra! Ezra can you hear me! Chopper!?”

“Hera! Boy am I glad to hear you!” He laughed shakily before slamming down on a button, cursing as the dashboard just sparked at him, he was sure he had been zapped several times already by the damn thing. “I'm in a bit of a pickle here and I could REALLY use the Ghost to come pick me and Chop up.”

“Ezra where are you? You haven't reported in for eleven hours!”

“In a shuttle that's going to crash on a planet that looks very cold from what I can t-ack! And this shuttle isn't in the best of states. Chopper! The steering isn't functioning properly anymore!” Ezra pulled on the controller, ignoring how it was zapping his hands.

“Ezra send us your coordinates.” Kanan's voice was on the coms, forcibly calm as they listened to Ezra's cursing and the sparking of electronic equipment.

“Chopper! You heard him, send it, I can-shit! This shuttle is going DOWN. I didn't wanna die like this!” Ezra yelped. 

“Ezra you're not going to die! Hera?”

“I...I got them! They're on...they're in the system two clicks over, plummeting towards Na'cto? Ezra! How did you two get there?”

Ezra couldn't answer that though, not when all power in the shuttle abandoned the steering and motor and they dropped like a stone towards the ground. “We're going DOWN!”

He barely had time to throw himself out of the chair and at Chopper, wrapping himself around the droid before Ezra vision bloomed white then faded to black.

()()()()

“Ezra? Ezra!?” Hera fiddled with the machinery of the Ghost to try and capture the signal again, frowning in worry before looking sharply up at Kanan, seeing him hold his hand out towards the windows of the Ghost, eyes closed.

“We heard yelling, wha-aum...” Zeb blinked at Kanan, glancing at Hera's anxious face then back at the Jedi as Sabine peered around him at them.

“...He's still alive. Just passed out. His Force signature feels faint though.” Kanan looked at Hera. “We need to go now.”

“I know, Na'cto is a frozen moon, it will take us six hours to get there though.” The Pilot started flipping switches and pushing buttons, holding onto her emotions.

“...What's going on?” Sabine asked cautiously.

“Ezra crashed on a moon two systems over in a failing shuttle. He has Chopper.” She said shortly.

Zeb sat down heavily. “Does he have any other supplies?” He asked grimly, knowing better to ask how. Ezra always managed to get himself into problems some way or another, usually they were around to help though but not this time.

“I don't know, he didn't really have time to do anything but to have Chopper send the coordinates as he tried to control the shuttle. As you noticed, it didn't go so well.” Hera's lips were pulled thin as Kanan sat down slowly, still reaching out through the Force to assure himself. Last thing they needed was for panic to set in.

“I guess that means we don't know if he was injured?” Sabine asked softly.

“...No but this is Ezra we're talking about. And he just crashed in a shuttle. If he wasn't before, we can assume he is now.”

“We could be optimistic? Kids been through tougher scrapes?” Zeb looked hopefully before Sabine gave him a long look, raising her eyebrow but not saying anything.

“...Just trying to ease the worry. He gets into enough trouble as it is.” He grumbled and sat back, fingers itching to go hit some bucketheads if only to work out his anxiousness.

()()()()

He came back to loud warbling in his ears and someone poking his shoulders with a thin metal obj-wait...

“Chopper?” He asked quietly, coughing a bit and groaning in pain as he forced his eyes open, feeling a dry stickyness trying to keep his left eye shut as he focused blurry eyes on the bot who gave a whooping noise in relief.

“Wha...oh, its cold...” Ezra shuddered, slowly letting go of the droid as he looked around, his head pounding worse then ever. “...I don't think this thing is going to transmit anymore...I hope Hera and Kanan got the coordinates.” He struggled to get up, shaking a bit while wrapping his arm around his tender ribs.

“Should we...leave?” He looked at Chopper who beeped loudly, the dome twirling around as he flailed his arms around.

“Shh, shh, I get it, stay here and wait for the others...its not like its sparking anymore...” Ezra sat slowly down on the floor beside Chopper, dropping his head back against the durasteel walls and taking a slow breath, trying to figure out what hurt. 

Only to be interrupted by Chopper beeping at him.

“Oi, hey, Chopper, I already have a headache, don't do that right next to my ear.” Ezra groaned, looking at the astromech.

Chopper warbled at him in binary.

“...I shouldn't close my eyes?”

Another warbling string of words.

“...I guess...its kind of hard to keep my eyes open though Chopper. I don't intend to fall asleep.” Ezra rubbed his face a bit, grimacing as both sticky and dried blood came away to coat his glove. 

“...Guess you have a point.” He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering a bit as Chopper leaned against him. “Heh, sorry to say but you aren't exactly warm...appreciate the sentiment though Chopper.” He smiled a bit. “Now if you were hairy like Zeb, it might workout...but then you'd smell. So its a win-lose situation anyhow.”

There was a warbling noise like laughter then Chopper started rolling around, poking around until he came away with a emergency thermal blanket. 

“Huh, now that would work a bit.” He accepted it from Chopper's thin mechanical arms and carefully wrapped it around himself but still leaned against the other when he settled against Ezra's side, the teen's breath fogging the air in front of him.

There was a warbled noise.

“...No Chopper, I don't want to play I spy. There's not really a lot to spy in here.”

The mech warbled again.

“...Yeah, alright, I can play 20 questions. You start.”


	2. On a Cold moon (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cavalery comes, is it to late for Ezra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then...huh...tada? I'm sorry if any medical facts don't checkout, I did my best though heh.

The thermal blanket had done its job, to start with.

But as night started to cover the moon, the temperature dropped sharply and Ezra was starting to shiver, shifting closer to Chopper despite the droid being made of metals. It made him feel better to have company at the very least instead of being alone in the downed shuttle.

He squeaked a bit when Chopper prodded him hard in the shoulder. 

“Wha'?” He slurred.

Chopper warbled, slower then usually. 

“...Oh...sorry. I can't...keep my eyes open Chopper. Its so hard to keep them open.” He swallowed heavily past the lump in his throat. “And its so cold...” Chopper warbled angerly at him.

“...Kind of hard not to be cold when I'm made of flesh and bone Chop. I can't quite feel my toes and fingers either. Or my nose now that I'm thinking about it.” Chopper started a tirade to quick for Ezra's pounding head to follow. Then it softened to quieter beeping.

“I don't know Chopper. Trying to keep warm here and keep awake is getting kind of hard. They might come soon though? Don't worry to much, they'll find you.” He tried to cheer the bot up only for him to hit Ezra in the shoulder with his thin metal arm.

“Oooow, that hurt.” He settled his forehead against Chopper's orange dome, closing his eyes. “...Sorry Chopper...don't think I can keep awake for much longer...ow...ow...ow....stop poking me please.” He murmured as Chopper continued then he yelped a bit as Chopper pinched his thigh. “And please don't pinch me either...geeze.'

He still didn't open his eyes.

Chopper's warbling turned begging. 

“Aww...you do care.” The padawan teased lightly, smiling slightly.

There was a long whistling tune. 

“...Yeah, I'm glad I meet you too Chopper, even if you zap us and tend to be a grump.” Ezra shivered slightly, tugging the blanket around himself a bit harder. “...Chop?”

A soft warbling noise.

“...I'm glad I meet all of you. I'm glad I got a family again...I'm so glad...that you all cared. Glad someone cared for me. I'm glad someone wanted to be my family again...” Ezra slumped against Chopper, his breathing shallow in the cold shuttle, echoing in the empty space the two shared.

The astromech warbled but got no response, his volume rising to an unbearable pitch yet the teen against him didn't move at all.

That wasn't good at all. Chopper was quite clear that Ezra not moving was not good at ALL.

()()()()

“Here, this is the moon. Sabine, can you get into contact with Chopper or Ezra?” Hera focused on following the coordinates they had for the shuttle, hoping they could get in touch with the astromech. 

“I can try, there's a storm down there, so the signals might get scrambled.” Sabine murmured, glancing to see how Kanan was feeling, the Jedi still having his eyes closed as he felt out Ezra.

“Chopper? Ezra?” She tried.

There was instant warbling in the com, loud, angry and terrified if that was something that could apply to warbling. “I-slow down Chopper! I don't know what you're saying! Your not coming in clear!”

“He's saying that Ezra is cold and he can't wake him up and that his own systems are to cold, preventing him from moving around and he's close to shutting down from the cold.” Hera scanned the planet, looking for the downed ship but through the storm it was hard to see anything and her radars weren't picking up on anything. “Kanan?”

“...He's so faint...I can feel him but...its so wavering.” Kanan stood up, staring out the windows down at the planet. 

“Kanan, we need to...”

“I know, I know, just let me...” Kanan focused. “...Straight forward...” Hera glanced him then nodded, trusting Kanan. “...to the left....there, down, we need to go down now.” Kanan snapped his teal eyes open, staring into the storm.

“Now Hera, he's down there and he doesn't feel good.” The pilot carefully slid down, finding them a spot on the barren cold moon to land. 

“Karabast I cant' see a damn thing in this storm.” Zeb glared out the window. 

“You can't, but I can feel. Ezra is outside there, in the shuttle and he's so cold.” The Jedi stood, moving to get warmer clothes to go outside. “We're going to need a stretcher. Zeb, grab it, Sabine, the emergency medkit.” He said shortly, the feel of his padawan slipping away causing a imbalance he didn't quite know how to manage.

He had experienced loosing his own master, the bond snapping at her passing but that had been different. That had been quick though painful in the weeks afterward. This was a slowly tearing bond that taunted Kanan, taunted him in a way he did not appreciate. Taunted him with the sensation of loss, of not being able to save Ezra.

He wasn't going to give into that sensation. And he wasn't going to lose Ezra.

When the ramp finally lowered he practically Force jumped out, using his senses to find the downed shuttle. It was almost fully covered in snow, the storm having buried most of it in a blanket of white.

'Ezra?' He called out only to receive no response, not even a half conscious greeting.

He cursed and pulled his lightsaber, cutting the door open with care so not to cut into his crew members before hooking it back on his belt and pulling the metal out to leave a hole. He noticed Chopper first and then he noticed Ezra, covered in the silver thermal blanket, leaning against the astromech.

“Sithspit.” He hissed and slid in, carefully shuffling the frozen Chopper back from Ezra to check on the teenager. He knew the mech would be fine once his systems were heated up again and he had a good checkup, but Ezra....

Ezra was pale, his face was coated in blood, both fresh and dried and his lips were turning a vaughe shade of blue. “Ezra? Kid, wake up, answer me.” He tapped at Ezra's face as Sabine slid in with the medkit.

“I don't think we can use anything in the kit for him. He's...he needs to be warmed up first.” Sabine eyed the sluggishly bleeding scrape on Ezra's forehead, wondering why it hadn't stopped bleeding. She knew head wounds could bleed a lot but still.

Dazed blue eyes opened. “...Dad?” Ezra whispered crookedly and Kanan felt his heart jump to his throat, absently noting Sabine's hands stilling on where she was looking through the kit for anything that could help them in their current situation.

“...Yeah son, its me.” He murmured, reaching out to pull the teenager into his arms to get out of the shuttle, already guessing that there wouldn't be a thing in there they could use until they could assess Ezra's condition better.

“...Cold...” Ezra shivered, trying to wrap himself more up into his own body.

“I know, I know, we're gonna get you warmed up.” Kanan stood with Ezra in his arms, hearing a small cry of pain as he did. He swallowed then stepped out of the hole he cut. “Zeb, grab Chopper, he's not going to be moving on his own until Hera has a look at him.” 

Reluctantly Kanan placed Ezra on the stretcher, murmuring soothingly at him as he did and wrapping the second thermal blanket around his padawan as he hurried towards the Ghost, squinting in the storm.

He kept one hand on Ezra and the other on the stretcher to guide it, feeling the others follow behind quickly, all of them wanting to get of the moon and have their crew members looked over.

Hera almost jumped down into the cargo bay when she heard them arrive, giving Ezra and Chopper a worried look before nodding to Kanan. “Get him to the medbay, I'll take care of Chopper, you take care of Ezra.”

The Jedi mutely nodded and took the youngster with him, almost running.

Sabine knelt down beside Hera to help him and the Twi'lek sent her a curious look as to why she wasn't following Kanan.

“...He called Kanan dad...I...don't think I should disturb right now.” She said quietly, the Mando looking a bit uncomfortable with admitting something so intimate in front of everyone.

“...Karabast, I thought I heard that.” Zeb sighed then rubbed his face. “...That's good though...isn't it? I mean...” Zeb crossed his arms over his chest. “Isn't it?”

“Not if Ezra was hallucinating. You know how defensive he is.” Hera continued tinkering with Chopper, frowning. “We'll have to insulate Chopper's systems in case of these kinds of situations. You never know with Ezra around.”

()()()

Treating Ezra's hypothermia proved to be a challenge among his other injuries, Ezra's ribs already tender as Kanan undressed him, getting him settled on the medbay bed .

“Come on Kiddo, I need you to focus on me and talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.” Kanan got the heating pads, placing them on his padawan's stomach and upper chest, avoiding the bruising ribs before placing them along Ezra's bruising sides.

“Ow...” Ezra whispered out.

“I know, I know. I'm going to help you but you need to warm up first and talk to me.” The Jedi got cloth and started cleaning the blood of Ezra's face, hissing at the purple and red cut on his temple. “Do you remember what happened here?”

Ezra tried to think, licking his chapped lips.

“...Blaster whipped? I...think?” Ezra took a breath as deep as he could, groaning at the pressure it put on his ribs. “Dad it hurts...”

“I know. I'm here, I'll help you. I just need to get you warm.” He cleaned out the wound then sprayed a bandage with bactagel before wrapping it up. It was clear that Ezra had a concussion but it didn't seem dangerous, they'd have to wake him once every few hours to check he hadn't gone into a coma. But for now it seemed to be alright. 

Kanan then moved to the ribs, carefully pressing on them. Bruised but nothing broken, a miracle honestly with the crash but that did make thin-

A small thin, cold hand wrapped around his wrist and Kanan looked up into blurry blue eyes. “I'm safe now...right?” 

“Yes Ezra, you're safe.” Kanan covered those hands with his own, holding the cold digits between his larger, warmer hands. “I'm going to make sure you remain safe.”

“...Kay...can I sleep?” Ezra swallowed a bit. 

“Yes Ezra, we're gonna wake you every few hours but if you can sleep...”

“Kay...” Ezra squeezed Kanan's hands. “...Know its you Kanan.” He whispered then closed his eyes, letting himself relax.

Kanan stared at him, holding onto those small hands that were slowly gaining warmth.

Then he reached out and stroked a tanned cheek gently with one hand, his other holding those hands to his chest. “You're gonna be fine Ezra...you're gonna be alright.”


End file.
